The Walking Dead Season I
Cast *'Heather and Dawn '''are played by JRO123. *'Gwen and '''Alejandro '''are played by SteelWolf. *'''The Mystery Man '''and Troy are played by Heozaki. *'DJ '''is played by Rocky LXIX. *'Paz 'is played by Metanuki. *'Lindsay '''and Dakota''' are played by Drfizwuz997xlol. *'Scott' and Pap 'are played by DegrassiFTW27. *'Noah 'is played by Rocker B.A. *'Katie 'is played by AaliyahMoon. *'Mike 'is played by MikesEvilAltMal. Episodes 'Episode 1: A New Walker, A New Day This is where it all begins, a new life for everyone, while death for many others. Everyone is socializing at a young man named Troy's apartment, they are having a casual Saturday Party. Heather and Alejandro are socializing as Scott is drinking, DJ is having fun, and Troy is just hanging out. A news report comes out saying that a disease has spread and they are unsure of the effects. The group decides to turn off the T.V., but Troy stays and keeps watching for updates. Everyone begins to worry, but they settle down for a bit until something beyond their control happens. The news report says that a new infection is spreading quickly and killing thousands by the minute. Pandemonium breaks out in complex; the group does not know what to do. Scott says that they should stay and make sure that they're secure. Troy retorts and says that they must do the opposite and leave as soon as possible. The groups spend about an hour while Paz eats the food supply and Scott continues to drink beer. Paz and DJ begin to get along and joke around for the hour. They all decide to gather everything that they can find and get to a safe area. The men go down and find a bus that seems perfectly new, so Scott decided to wire the bus. The guys protect Scott and take down things that they see around the street, which they conclude are zombies. Meanwhile, the girls are running downstairs and when they make it, they get chased by zombies. Finally Scott gets the bus on the road and help the girls get to the bus. Throughout this time, Paz is eating and DJ is questioning him about his eating habits, he does not answer. As they continue, Scott says that they should stop and get 2 vans in order to make better time to the mall and waste less gas. Dakota offers to drive one and Scott drives the other and the journey to the mall begins. They drive into the mall with a plan to get resources for their survival and they manage to get everything. Now the group has resources to help them throughout the apocalypse. Episode 2: Growing From the Past The group finds an abandoned shopping complex to stay at for the time being. Once it gets dark, Scott, DJ, Dawn, and Alejandro volunteer for guard duty. The group shares old stories while an argument goes on. Troy calls out Heather and relates her as a hag. Heather is furious and argues back with aggression. Gwen tells them both to shut up and sleep and they both walk off. Troy apologizes for his actions, but Heather remains angry. Troy then walks to the others and begins to remicise about their freshman year. He tells them about his ex and how she dumped him after 4 years of being in a relationship. They all remember the party as when Heather lost her virginity and become a "toy". Troy walks away, sad and depressed while the others talk. Episode 3: Time Will Never Heal Permanent Scars The episode starts where the previous episode left off, at the roof of the shopping complex. The night has went on for a few hours, and the group has drank through most of the beer they rationed. Scott and DJ continue to remember the old days, and Scott promises him things will get back to the way they used to be soon. Dawn comments things willnever be the same, and that its a matter of time until they all die, which prompts Scott to fall out of his good mood. DJ, also angered by this (along with being drunk) suddenly lashes out at Dakota for being useless and throws her off the roof. The next morning, Lindsay happily makes brekfast for Troy, who is still depressed from his argument with Heather. Heather then comes in and finally apologizes to Troy, finally putting a temporary stop to thier conflict. Meanwhile, Paz is sitting outiside the complex smoking, when Gwen joins him and silently writes in her diary. The two start to have a conversation and begin to bond. Scott and DJ kill a few walkers that managed to get into the complex, and Scott sneaks a couple pills from the drugstore without anyone seeing. Dawn, who had been angry at DJ for hurting Dakota, apologizes to DJ, and he does as well, along with agreeing to stay away from booze for awhile. Scott suddenly colapses, causing the group to panic. Dawn sees the bottle of pills in his pocket, and forces Scott to throw them up by reaching down his throat, angering Scott, who was making an attempt at his own life. Scott says there is no point in living anymore, and tries to convince the group to let him die. DJ eventually agrees, unlike the others, and takes out his gun to shoot him. Dawn takes the gun from him and insists that she do it, which DJ agrees to and leaves. Dawn starts crying and tells Scott that she loves him. Scott changes his mind, deciding that everyone else is in the same state of misery he is in. Scott then leaves the group for awhile, to have time alone to find himself. Episode 4: A New Survivor, A New Death The episode begins the next day, when a stranger makes his way to the shopping complex, and says that he is looking for his son, who as it turns out, is Scott. The group tells him that Scott had died (as the truth was unbenknowst to them, excluding Dawn), and Troy invites Scott's father inside the complex, to Heather's dismay. Soon, a hoard of zombies gets to the complex, and they start to tear down the gate. As the zombies swarm into the complex, the group manages to get into the vans to escape. However, Dakota does not make it to the vans in time, and is caught and devoured by the zombies. The group mourns Dakota's death, as Heather tells Scott's Pap the story of Scotts "death", causing him to hate Dawn. DJ accidently crashes one of the vans, causing Lindsay to crack her head as a result. as a result, The group soon finds Katie, who seems to know Lindsay, who identifies her as her stepsister. The group gets to the farm, where it turns out Noah has taken shelter. Soon after the group settles in, a hoard of zombies is moving towards the house. The episode ends. 'Episode 5: Spaniards Fall The Worst, While Geeks Scurry' The episode kicks off on a cliffhanger, where a hoard of zombies is making their way to Pap's farm. The zombies begin to break through the door, and the group is forced to retaliate. Paps orders the group to rub the zombie's blood on themselves in order to throw off the rest of thier scent from the rest of the hoard. The group does so, when the zombies finally break down the barrier. Alejandro, who hadn't rubbed blood on himself yet, was caught by the hoard. The group is forced to leave him behind in order to survive, much to thier dismay. The rest of the group successfully escapes to the vans, and Noah tells the rest of a possible destanation, thier now abandoned school. The group arrives soon enough, and Heather, Gwen, DJ, Katie, and Lindsay go inside to investigate. They go into the school to meet a young boy named Mike, they only see him for a couple of minutes until the unthinkable happens. A horde of zombies begin to chase the group as they are running for their lives, excluding Mike. They get to the van safely, but Mike is nowhere to be seen. They continue on their passage. 'Episode 6: Time Does Destroy the Mind' This episode begins as the group is back in the van, disscussing their next stop. Pap begins to tell them that they should stop at a cave and use it as shelter, but Troy retorts and says they should go to Macon. They begin to argue and then it became personal when Troy said that he decides where they go since he is the current leader. Pap grabs him by the shirt and tells him that he isn't the boss of anything and lets him go when Dawn tells them to stop. Troy smirks and sits back down as they continue on their trip. A couple of minutes later, the van runs out of gas and comes to a full stop. The group gets out and they decide where they should go, but their noise level begins to increase, thus leading the zombies to them. They all decide to go to the cave, but are stopped when a horde of zombies begin to attack them. Out of nowhere, Troy begins to have a mental breakdown which makes him take risks that would've killed him. Meanwhile, Pap is around the cave that he wanted to refuge in and finds some of Scott's belongings. Scott is seen running and it seems like he isn't going back. Troy says that he is going to leave, but faints before trying. The group grabs him and get away in the other van. 'Episode 7: A Frienship is Reformed' This episode begins with the group deciding to go to Macon, the area that Troy mentioned the episode before. Dawn is watching Troy and seeing if his condition changes in any way and he begins to wake up. Dawn says hello and says to keep resting, but Troy says no. They go back and forth, but Troy, being stubborn as he is walks to the others and collapses on the floor before he says how to get to Macon. They are shocked as they see Troy and Dawn takes him back. The group decided on going to an airport and take a plane to Macon and so they set out on their journey. Troy talks to Dawn for a bit as Heather walks in and ensures that he's ok. A few minutes after, the van crashes, the reason being, Gwen. Everyone is ok, besides Dawn. She is very injured and Troy helps her by cleaning up her wound. They all decide to look for some type of shelter, to their luck they find apartment complexes. Before they could fully get there, they hear a noise around the van and run black as rain begins to come out from the sky. They see a familiar face when they go back...They see Scott. 'Episode 8: Only A Few Times to Say Hello' The Episode begins as the group begins to converse with Scott. The group seems enthusiastic and flabergasted, then they begin to ask some questions, especially Dawn. She seemed happiest of all, however Scott didn't seem too happy about the discovery. The question the whole group had was why Scott left the group episodes before. Scott replied that he wasn't right for the group and he wasn't ready at that time. The mood dramatically changes when Scott says that this wasn't a permanent stay, more of a visit. The group convinces Scott to say as a weak Troy falls again; Scott helps and the group goes to the apartment complexes. The group decides on their living arrangements and a disscussion uproars between Troy and Heather. Troy asks Heather to live with him and Heather declines with a huge speech. The episode ends in a calm pace as there is a time shift in the next episode. 'Episode 9: The Bite Doesn't Infect The Man but The Soul' The episode resumes at the apartment complexes the group found in the previous episode. Tensions were already high at the begining of the episode, due to Scott's return. Heather still remained angry at Scott for abandoning them at such a critical time, and reveals her distrust to the group. This leads to an argument among the group, however this is soon interrupted by a gunshot. A gunfight begins and some of the group members are injured. As the gunfight takes place, walkers begin to surround the apartment complex and makes the once quiet stay more difficult for the group. At the end, the group escapes in their van and to their surprise, one of the members are bit. Troy was bit in the arm. 'Episode 10: The Final Days' The episode begins with the surprised and depressed survivors as they watch the bite on Troy's arm. They decide to amputate, but Troy does not allow it. He clearly states that he's not going to make it and the bite has already infected more than his hand. The survivors can not believe what they are hearing and continue to try to convince Troy to amputate. Troy tells them to not prioritize on him and to figure out where they will be staying at after his death. Heather seems the most affected and begins to cry and acts overdramatic. They make it to a stop and hitch a ride on a train to the place called Alexia where Troy believes it is safe. Heather and Troy have a few moments during the train ride and then wake up to a pleasant scene. The group sets on their journey and gets to into the supposedly safe city. To their surprise, the city is infested with zombies. They all run into a random house and zombies eventually hear them. It is their last stand. They all prepare to raise their guns and fight. Time for a stand, life or death. 'Episode 11: Goodbye Old Friend' The episode begins with a cliffhanger as the survivors try to fight a last stand against the walkers. Troy and Dawn find a way out and the rest of the group gets out too. They begin to get rather odd messages from a random stranger and they are threatened. They are attacked several times and Troy begins to get weaker and weaker. The final battle begins when the stranger begins to attack the group by jumping on their van and popping their tires. He begins to run up a clock tower as the group shoots him. Troy insists to go, but Dawn stops him from doing so. They make it to the top, but to their surprise, the killer has Heather hostage and says he will shoot. Troy begins to chase after the man after going upstairs, but collapses. The man reveals himself as Ezekiel and he falls to his demise when he goes a bit too far behind. The group gets back to a dying Troy and they give their final exchange of words. Troy passes away and the season ends. (THESE ARE THE ORIGINAL DESCRIPTIONS/PAGE, KEPT FOR ARCHIVING PURPOSES.) Total Drama Walking Dead is the name of a roleplay that began on November 8, 2013, and is currently running. (Template used from ChunkyChipackers) Cast ★Troy is played by Heonzo100x. ★DJ is played by Rocky XXVI. ★Scott is played by DegrassiFTW27. ★Dakota is played by Drfizwuz997xlol. ★Lindsay is played by Drfizwuz997xlol. ★Alejandro is played by Rj1ful. ★Gwen is played by Rj1ful. ★Dawn is played by JRO123. ★Paz is played by Metanuki. ★Heather is played by JRO123. This Roleplay will be based on the hit T.V. series The Walking Dead. There is a upcoming epidemic in the world and a group of teen survivors must survive a zombie apocalipse! Blood, gore, love, and hate; this Rolelplay will have it all! Who will make it alive and who will be sleeping under dirt? Find out on Total...Drama...Walking Dead! Season 1: 'Episode 1:' Everyone is at Troy's apartment and having a nice, gentle party. Heather and Alejandro are socializing as Scott is drinking, DJ is having fun, and Troy is just hanging out. A news report comes out saying that a disease has spread and they are unsure of the effects. The group decides to turn off the T.V., but Troy stays and keeps watching for updates. Everyone begins to worry, but they settle down for a bit until something beyond their control happens. The news report says that a new infection is spreading quickly and killing thousands by the minute. Pandimonium breaks out in complex, the group does not know what to do. Scott says that they should stay and make sure that they're secure. Troy retorts and says that they must do the opposite and leave as soon as possible. The groups spends about an hour while Paz eats the food supply and Scott continues to drink beer. Paz and DJ begin to get along and joke around for the hour. They all decide to gather everything that they can find and get to a safe area. The men go down and find a bus that seems perfectly new, so Scott decided to wire the bus. The guys protect Scott and taKe down things that they see around the street, which they conclude are zombies. Meanwhile, the girls are running downstairs and when they make it, they get chased by zombies. Finally Scott gets the bus on the road and help the girls get to the bus. Throughout this time, Paz is eating and DJ is questioning him about his eating habits, he does not answer. As they continue, Scott says that they should stop and get 2 vans in order to make better time to the mall and waste less gas. Dakota offers to drive one and Scott drives the other and the journey to the mall begins. They drive into the mall with a plan to get resources for their survival and they manage to get everything. Now the group has resources to help them throughout the apocolapse. '''Episode 1.5: '''The group find an area to protect themselves and some go to sleep while Scott, DJ, Dawn, and Lindsay. They begin to tell old stories while an arguement goes on. Troy calls out Heather and relates her as a hag. Heather is furious and argues back with agression. Gwen tells them both to shut up and sleep and they both walk off. Troy apologizes for his actions, but Heather remains angry. Troy then walks to the others and begins to remind them of their freshman year. He tells them about his ex and how she dumped him after 4 yeas of being in a relationship. They all remember the party as when Heather lost her virginity and become a "toy". Troy walks away, sad and depressed while the others talk. Category:Roleplays Category:Content Category:Created by Heozaki Category:The Walking Dead Series Category:Completed Roleplays Category:2013 Category:2014